


Baby Be With Me So Happily

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi again :) I wrote a new thing during Christmas. </p>
<p>Harry and Louis in Holmes Chapel, because everyone knows that they were together since Dec 24th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be With Me So Happily

Basically, Harry and Louis spend Louis’ birthday in Holmes Chapel. I didn’t re-read it (too long ahah) so sorry for any mistakes! Have mercy!

 

“H????? Where’s me shiiiirt???” Louis shouts rummaging in his bag, right next to Harry’s old bedroom bed.   
“I don’t know babe” Harry replies from the little bathroom in the other room “If you weren’t that messy you would find your things easily!!” he adds because who is Harry to avoid complaining about his boyfriend’s bad habit.

“Shut it Styles, my clothes always end in your bag anyway!”  
“That’s because you don’t pay attention, baby!”  
“That’s because I don’t care if I wear something yours or mine, I mean, it’s been three years” Louis shouts again. Both knows that Louis always needs to have the last word and Harry loves this kind of bickering between them every time they have a chance. It makes him feel already married and it’s the best feeling he could possibly feel, the idea of them bickering like an old married couple about every little thing. One day. Harry can’t wait.

They arrived in Holmes Chapel the day before Christmas Eve, and, most important, Louis’ birthday. So today is the glorious day of Louis’ birth and they couldn’t celebrate it better. Louis loves spending time in Holmes Chapel, maybe even more than Doncaster even if it’s always nice coming back home. Holmes Chapel is lovely, also when he’s there it means he can spend time at Harry’s old house, surrounded by his family which he loves and they always make him feel so loved. The Christmas atmosphere of Anne and Robyn’s house makes everything even better. They couldn’t wait for the Christmas break this year, only because finally they got time to spend together, after one of the most hard year they have ever lived between the tour and everything they have to go through on a daily basis. This mini-vacation in Holmes Chapel sounded a dream coming true from the very first day they started planning it.

So after having spent the whole morning in bed, because honestly, what Louis could ask for more than having Harry ready and willing to please him in every way as (one of the many) birthday presents – they forced themselves to roll off the bed some time before lunch and they changed into some clothes (even if Louis complains about that the whole time) as Harry remembered that he had to go to his old bakery to buy some of that special bread his mom wanted for the Christmas Eve lunch.

“Do we really have to go, Haz??” Louis whines again when Harry comes back from the bathroom to the room they are staying in. Harry takes a second to look at Louis in the middle of his old bedroom, trying to decide which t-shirt he wants to put under his blue plaid jacket: he’s beautiful. He is still a bit wrecked by the morning “fun” they had in bed, what a way to wish his boyfriend ‘Happy Birthday, I love you forever’ – Harry thinks. He also thinks, for another second, that if they had told him he was going to have this wonderful creature in his life and his bedroom before it actually happened, he wouldn’t have believed them for a second. He had everything in his life: a beautiful boyfriend, a family he loves so much and the job he has always wished for. Yeah, it’s not that easy and it’s hard sometimes, really really hard, but the positive things are always better than the negative ones, as he always tries to remember.

“You okay there, honey?” Louis asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

“Yeah yeah I was just…thinking.”

“Clean thoughts I hope…” Louis’ lips curves into a grin while he puts his jacket on and zips it up. “Ohh, about???” Harry does the same, putting his red plaid jacket on – he loves matching with his boyfriend because yeah he’s a sap, sue him – and catches Louis by his waist. He gently pulls him against himself, holding on tight, Louis back knocks against his chest and for a moment he swears he can feel Harry’s heart beat faster. Harry puts his lips on the nape of Louis’ neck, one of his favorite part because it always makes him shiver from head to toes and inhales a bit of his boy’s smell. The smell of home.

“I was thinking that I love you so much” Harry says, and he’s always so honest when it comes to these things that Louis finds himself overwhelmed every single time. No matter how much time has passed.

He closes his eyes for a moment, letting himself being lulled by Harry’s arms on his waist and his firm body to hold him and steady him. Harry always steadies him. And not just in a physical way like this moment.

“You are such a sap” Louis chuckles but he turns his head to meet Harry’s lip and share a brief kiss.

“You love it” Harry mutters while his lips are still glued to Louis’.

Louis smiles in the kiss which has become a light peck and finally pulls away.

“Okay let’s go before you take my clothes off again, your mom is waiting for her special bread!” he frees himself from Harry’s arm and moves to walk out their bedroom. Harry follows him with a smile, god he loves his life when it’s only about Louis and his family and it looks all so natural and normal, as Harry and Louis weren’t international popstars. As Harry and Louis weren’t two members of the most powerful band in the world. As Harry and Louis were just Harry and Louis together for three years now, living their life together, nothing else.

They come down the stairs and ends in front of the door where Anne is waiting for them with a list of thing his son has to buy for lunch. “Oh! Look who we have here! We haven’t seen you all morning…did you sleep good?” Louis looks at his feet in a weird embarrassment, it’s always Harry’s mom hinting at the fact that they didn’t come down to have breakfast because too busy doing….something else.

They hear Gemma clearing her throat from the kitchen right behind Anne.

“Muuuuum” Harry whines looking at her.

“What, Harry? I didn’t say anything bad, did I?? I asked you if you sleep good after all… I don’t know if Louis is used to Harry’s old bed”  
“Ohhhh, I think he is now!” Gemma comments while she keeps cutting potatoes on the kitchen island.

“SHUT IT GEMMA!!” Harry tries, blushing all over his face and neck. “Yes mum, we sleep good” he saves Louis from answering the question, while the older boy keeps looking at his feet hoping this conversation might end too. “Can you give me the list and let us go???? We’ll be late for lunch!”

Anne smiles giving Harry what he asked. Louis just smiles back when he meets her eyes. He knows Anne loves him anyway, even if they might have been a bit too…loud, that morning. Just a little bit. Okay maybe a lot. More than once. Definitively more than once. Let’s say they deserve all the teasing Gemma is planning to do for the whole time they stay there.

“Have fun around the old city! Don’t forge the eggnog!!” Gemma calls from the kitchen.

Harry glares at her. “You wouldn’t deserve it!”  
“Mum!! Have you heard him???? Say something please!!”

Anne tries to open her mouth to stop her kids from the usual bickering when Louis precedes her.

“Okaaay!!” Louis interjects taking Harry’s hand to pull him out of the house. “See you all later!” he says closing the door behind them.

\- - -

They stroll around Holmes Chapel, walking hand in hand. As usual, Harry guides him, one foot ahead and Louis follows him, finger linked together. It’s incredible they can do it, even for one day, under the sun, out, in public. The city is still quite asleep, people are not bothered to notice if Harry Styles is holding hand with his boyfriend, Louis starts to think Holmes Chapel belongs to another dimension, where they are just normal people, where everything is calm and relaxed, where they can act naturally without worrying about people, judgments and whatever bad surround the real world.

It might have snowed during the night because the lovely village is covered with a thin layer of white snow. It looks like a long white carpet around the streets, and soft cushions on the trees and the houses, Christmas lights decorating windows and shops. It’s beautiful.

“So what are you thinking?” Harry asks, looking at him, in the silence of their walk in the hardly desert main street.

Louis tightens his fingers to Harry’s and smiles. “I was looking around, it’s so sick here” he loves Christmas and he loves the atmosphere around him. Every year. Especially the day of his birthday. Especially if he gets to spend it all with his baby without worries.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite time for being here, finally home… it’s so weird because I used to walk around the village, visiting my friends, going to the pub down the road, and now…. I live in London, we live in London, can you believe this?”  
“It’s incredible. But it’s always good to come back and…without forgetting where you belong” he smiles. They both think about the song Niall wrote for the album. Maybe this is exactly the essence of the song. Kudos to Niall, that smart, deep kid.

They stops in front the old bakery where Harry used to work. Louis loves the way Harry’s face lights up when he sees the main door, it’s like opening an album of old photos for him and he could stare at his face forever in this moment. Harry disentangles his hand from Louis’ to open the door for him and Louis smiles – Harry is such a gentleman. His heart swells with awe.

“Thank you, love” Louis whispers looking at him. Harry’s green eyes widens.

“Oh, I did it only to stare at your bum for a bit, don’t think I am a gentleman here!” he jokes following him and entering the bakery.

It’s not the first time Louis visits it. Harry always comes back there when he’s in town. The bakery is empty and as soon as they close the door and the bells over it jingles to announce a customer, a very well-known voice comes from the back of the shop.

“Coming!!! Gimme a sec I was —” Barbara stops when she comes back to the shop and sees who is there. He puts down the heavy boxes she was holding only to run and hug Harry.

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES!!! NO-WAAAY!!” she shouts. She hugs him tight, like she has found one of her son again. Harry smiles and lights up and Louis looks at the whole scene and tries not to look too fond, he cannot help it – happy Harry is one of his weakness.

“Ohhh, look who we have here!” Barbara smiles again when she pulls away from the hug and looks at Louis right next to Harry. “I think I remember those eyes of yours!” the lady hugs him.

Louis hugs him back, Barbara is such a lovely woman, seriously. Harry smiles, this time it’s him that tries to hide his heart eyes, but honestly, when has he every managed to hide them when it comes to Louis?  
“How are you, honey???” Barbara asked.

“Fine thanks, it’s so nice to meet you again” Louis says shaking her hand.

“You two are every time more beautiful! How do you manage that????” she smiles touching Harry’s arm.

Harry smiles back, all dimples. “Oh thanks! So are you Barbara, where is Lucy??”  
“She’s out for a delivery, we were just talking about you” she goes back to the counter and ties her apron around her body. “Do you want to help us again?? I am sure Louis would enjoy it”

Louis chuckles while Harry leans on the counter. “I’d love to, but we have some things to buy this time, can you help us?”  
“Oh! Yeah! Your mum called me yesterday, the special bread for Christmas, right??”  
“Exactly! Also…..” he tries to read what his mum has written on the list and then he gives up giving Barbara the list. “..here, read this if you can! My mum’s writing is horrible!” he huffs.

The lady smiles starting to put in a basket everything Anne asked for.

“So” she starts again “How long do you stay here?”

“Oh few weeks, tomorrow it’s Christmas I am staying, Louis is leaving.” there’s some bitterness when Harry says and his eyes darken a bit but then Louis looks at him and smiles and that does it for Harry: he smiles back, happy.

“I see, well better enjoy the break together then! Also, did you put a ring on it, Louis??” Barbara asks, glee in her voice and her eyes.

Louis widens his eyes, startled. How does she knows – ? He looks at Harry and her younger boy smiles at him coyly and guilty. Louis bets he couldn’t not talk with everyone about the time they will finally get married. He wonders if he has already talked about the fact that Harry wants a baby too. It’s an obsession. Lovely, but still.

“Oh, well, not yet Mrs” Louis replies “But…yeah…it’s like..” the thing is that Louis is not used to talk about his relationship. He wishes he could but still, he can’t. Not yet, at least. And when somebody he can trust asks about it he’s not really good at it. It always sounds like he’s not allowed to talk, he’s not allowed to say something that direct. But Harry is there, right next to him, leaned on the counter, smiling, looking at him with the same adoration as always, and he feels stronger, he feels like he can do it, he can talk about everything he wants. For once. “It’s complicated. We are working on it.”  
“I am sure Harry will look gorgeous in a suit” Barbara winks at Louis.

They look at each other for a second, dreamy eyes and all. “No doubts.” Louis says, fond on his face and firmness in his voice. Harry’s heart bursts.

They say goodbye to Barbara and keep walking around the village, the sun begins to warm a bit more and they stop to look at the windows. They decide to take a walk around the small park, the snow is beginning to melt but it’s such a nice picture anyway.

They walk, few people taking a stroll next to them, some kids involved in a snow fight on the field.

“You’ve never taken me here, Haz” Louis says, looking at them.

“I was planning to this time but someone didn’t want to leave the bed this morning..!” he teases.

“Excuuuuse me???” Louis snaps, looking at him “Who started it this morning waking me up with a blowjob?? I believe it’s your fault, baby”

Harry smiles, walking slowly next to his boyfriend. “It was a birthday blowjob Lou, totally different from a normal one…didn’t you notice?” he laughs.

Louis rolls his eyes, because seriously, Harold. “Yeah yeah, anyway” before he can add something else, a football reaches him touching his ankle. They stop and Louis looks down. A group of young guys comes closer, the ball is theirs probably.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to…oh! Harry!!! Hi!” it’s a tall guy, dark hair and brown eyes, lovely smile. It’s not a close friend of Harry, Louis has never seen him before. Harry seems to recognise him and beams in surprise. “Tommy!! Hi, mate!! How you doing???” they hugs under Louis’ sight, he cannot help it but feel a bit threaten, he doesn’t know him after all, he swears he has never heard Harry talking about a “Tommy” before. And the guy is pretty, and the hug is lasting a bit too much for Louis’ taste.

“Tommy, this is Louis, Louis this is Tommy, an old friend from school” Harry introduces the two of them as soon as they pull back from the hug and Louis tries to smile and ignore the natural possessiveness in his guts.

Tommy starts talking about Harry, catching up, when one of his friend, the one with the ball under his arm, nudges Louis on his arm. “Want to have some kicks??? Tommy just left us to catch up with your fella” one of them said in an accent that sounds exactly like Harry’s.

Louis cannot resist and he puts down the bags next to Harry to go play in the field not that far away.

Harry and Tommy are still chatting about some common friends and what they’re doing, when Harry sets his gaze on Louis smiling and bouncing around with the ball to his feet.

“Sooo…” Tommy asks.

Harry looks down. “I guess the rumors I heard are true then…”  
“Depends on which rumors” Harry says, eyes doesn’t leave Louis following his movements. He could stare at him the entire time without even breathe. It has been this way for the very first moment.

“You and… pretty tiny boy over there??” Tommy nods towards the field where Louis is kicking the ball laughing with the other boys around him. It’s all so natural for him, playing football, relaxing, it’s a perfect picture.

“Yeah, pretty tiny boy” Harry repeats lowering his voice.

“Great taste Harry!” Tommy laughs.

Harry frowns, nudging him on the arm with a finger. “He’s mine Tommy, thank you very much”  
“Oh no don’t worry, don’t swing that way mate, my lovely girlfriend wouldn’t be that happy”

Harry smiles. “Only kidding” he says “But still, it’s complicated” a thing he always wishes he wouldn’t have to say to every person asking directly about Louis.

“Yeah, I can only imagine… press is all over you right?”  
“It’s not that bad..sometimes it gets a bit hard but… it’s all worth it. This is exactly what I want to do, Tom, it’s beautiful. And he is…part of all that and more and I just —” he often gets overwhelmed by his own feelings for Louis. If somebody didn’t stop him he would rambling about him and what he feels for ages. Nothing has changed since he was sixteen year old, in the X Factor house, with the biggest crush he has ever felt for somebody.

“Jeez, mate, Harry Styles is in love, who knew!” Tommy jokes pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

Harry chuckles, looking again at Louis cheering for the perfect goal he just scored.

“I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with him, honestly.” and it’s the truest thing he could ever say about Louis. Since always. And forever.

Louis and his friends interrupt the chat by coming back.

“Did you score, Beckham??” Harry asked looking at Louis, a little bit breathless for the running.

“Yeah, I am so skilled” Louis jokes pushing his fringe away from his forehead.

“Okay, time to go then” Harry says checking the watch. He picks the bags up again while he hugs Tommy again. They say goodbye, Louis shakes his hand again and they head to Harry’s house again, not that far from the park.

  
“Who was him?” Louis asks, curious.

“Oh, an old friend from school, I told you” Harry starts.

“Old….friend like, friend or —?” Louis wants to know.

Harry looks at him with a knowing smile. “You jealous, baby???” he coos.

“Shut up, Harold, I was just wondering!! I am curious, you never told me about a Tommy”

“You hadn’t told me about Bethany either, I had to find out looking at your old Bebo profile, just sayin’…” he bites back. There they go again, bickering. Harry’s favorite thing.

Louis starts laughing as they take the little street that leads to Harry’s house. “Again with the Bethany story???? I was like…fourteen Harry!! It’s not the same!”  
“Yeah yeah” Harry pretends to be annoyed but then his smile spreads wide on his face. “Anyway, Tommy is just a friend. He has a girlfriend, we used to play football together”  
“Oh, I am sorry for him! He has to play football with you…!” Louis shakes his head.  
“Now you shut up!!Mister Doncaster Rover player, we can’t all be as good as you, you know” Harry laughs pushing him lightly on the shoulder. They finally arrive back home and Harry rings the doorbell waiting for his mum to open the door.

Gemma opens the door a second later and huffs taking the bags from her brother’s hands.

“Thank God! I was starving!! Did you buy me the eggnog???”

Harry huffs walking in, Louis follows.

“Thanks Harry, you were so kind to go and buy all this stuff, you are the best brother ever” he mocks taking off his jacket. Louis giggles, following him in the kitchen. The table is settled and it looks lovely, Anne did a wonderful job.

“Anne, this is awesome” Louis smiles.

Everyone takes their sits around the table. Harry, as usual, sits next to Louis, he’s glowing.

“Aw, thanks love! Nobody ever appreciates my art here!” she pretends to whine. “Also today it’s a very special day for us all, so…you deserve a nice birthday lunch, right Harry?”  
Harry doesn’t answer. He takes Louis hand under the table, setting the two hands entwined on his thigh. Louis reddens a bit, butterflies in his stomach, he’s absolutely fluttered by all the love he’s feeling around him. He wishes his mum can be there too. He’ll go visit her soon, hopefully.

“Sure” he replies to his mum “Happy birthday, Boo” Harry leans over Louis and pecks him on the lips. It’s something so natural for them but Harry is not used to do it in front of other people, except for the other boys, even if it’s his own family they are talking about. It’s always nice to feel free to do it.

“Yuckkk, you are going to give me diabetes I swear” Gemma mutters, mocking his brother as usual.

Harry tries to kick her under the table but the arrival of Robyn, back from work to join them for the lunch interrupts the kids’ fight.

“Oh! We were just waiting for you to start” Anne says presenting everyone the roast dinner. Louis and Harry’s eyes shine bright at the sight. It’s been too long since the last one they ate together.

“Ohhh! Smell delicious!” Robyn sits down next to Gemma and smiles. “Oh, happy birthday by the way” he touches Louis’ shoulder. Louis smiles, happily. “Thanks, it’s all so lovely, thank you everyone”

“Well, what are we waiting for?? Let’s binge them!!”

\- - -

Harry spends the whole day at home, with Louis all cuddled on his side, warm and relaxed, napping, watching telly, losing himself in the way Harry caresses his hair and sends shivers down his spine.

There is literally nothing he wants to do but this, forever. He can hear Harry’s heartbeat, calm, and it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He nuzzles his chest and looks up, a light smile on his face.

Harry can feel him staring so he looks down bowing his head and meets his blue blue eyes.

“What?” he murmurs, just pressing his closed lips on Louis’ hair and forehead. Louis allows himself to close his eyes again. So, so, perfect.

“I love you so much” he whispers, as he’s too shy to say it out loud, with Anne Robyn and Gemma watching tv around them.

Harry’s heartbeat quickens, Louis can feel it under his hand which is resting on his chest know, drawing circles over his heart with fingers.

“Me too baby, me too” he agrees, finally meeting his lips for a quick kiss.

\- - -

When Louis hears Harry coming back from the pub where he met his friend for a few hours, he’s already in bed, watching a movie from Harry’s laptop.

It’s too early for him, the house is quiet, everyone probably already asleep.

Harry closes the door of the bedroom trying not to make too much noise. “Hi” he smiles, there’s a special light in his eyes Louis can’t tell why, yet.

He puts aside Harry’s laptop, stopping the movie and trying to style his fringe again.

“Hi baby, did you have fun with your friends?” he asks.

“Yeah..” Harry smiles, he sounds a bit tired.

Louis didn’t mind Harry wanted to catch up with his friends, he’s happy he has the chance to do it. Few hours apart has never killed them, anyway. Harry has been focused on Louis the whole day, never stop being by his side or cuddle him or giving him the best orgasms of his life (because that is important too as far as Louis is concerned, honestly). It was good to see him relax a bit around his Holmes Chapel clique.

“I saw some pics on twitter, did they mob you??”  
“Nah, they found the pub and asked for pictures, nothing new… but —” Harry says taking his clothes off at the end of the bed. Louis watches him, he cannot help but showing his hungry eyes. Harry is beautiful after all. He takes in his body, that perfect body scattered with tattoos. Louis cannot believe more than half of them are his. That Harry’s body is his. That Harry’s soul and mind and spirit is his. That’s the best gift for his birthday, and he hopes it stays that way forever.

“But???” Louis asks when he realises Harry is staring at him too, in silent, with a cheeky smile on his face. He only has a pair of briefs on. Nothing else, and he’s suddenly climbing on the bed and straddles Louis sitting on his thighs. He puts his arms around Louis and the older boy starts sliding his hands along his sides, from shoulders to hips. He feels Harry’s responding with his body, goose-bumps blossoming on his skin. He smiles. After all this time, Harry is still reacting this way, like every time is the first time again.

They look at each other in the eyes.

“But —” Harry restarts leaning forward to kiss along Louis’ jaw and neck and ear, Louis closes his eyes letting him do whatever he wants. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you…and the fact that I had to come back before midnight because it’d still be your birthday and I have a few gifts I’d like to give you before your it’s over….you know…” he smiles, without stopping kissing him all over his shoulders and neck and cheeks until he reaches for his lips, Louis opens his mouth for his tongue and the kiss becomes messier and hotter in a second. It always ends the same way.

“Well it’s…” Louis tries to breathe even if Harry’s attentions are driving him already crazy “…it’s half past ten, we have plenty of times before it’s over, haven’t we??”

Harry stops and looks at him in the eyes again, fire in his widen eyes.

“Oh….I’d better hurry up with the gifts then!” he says taking Louis’ shirt off and throwing it away, somewhere in the room before licking into his mouth with intent.

\- - -

With one last breath Harry collapses on Louis, biting his left shoulder, breathing through his nose. Louis is breathless too, Harry’s broad body is almost crushing him. He needs to breath as well, things got a bit wild since Harry came home from his friends’ meeting at the local pub. Pretty wild. Really wild. And loud. Oh, so loud. He hopes they haven’t woken up Anne and Robyn and Gemma considering it’s almost midnight.

“M-Move..” Louis says with one last breathe, not really wanting Harry to leave him, losing himself in the warm of his body.

Harry catches his breath once again, trying to calm down. That was pretty intense.

“Gimme a sec baby” he says, voice hoarse for a reason Louis knows very well by now. He finally pulls out, as Louis wince a bit at the loss of contact with Harry’s body, and slides down next to him, he automatically spoons Louis, holding him tight, like every other night. They still breath heavy and they are not yet able to form more than few words.

“Ten minutes to midnight” Louis says after a while, when he has come down.

“I think I don’t have too much strength left, baby, sorry”

Louis giggles. “It’s not what I meant, silly! I think we had enough for today…and it’s my birthday so I decide!” he stops before Harry can argue.

“Okay, how much time do we have now?” Harry asks.

Louis checks his phone on the nightstand. “Eight minutes.”

Harry pulls his arms away from Louis and jolts, out of the bed. Louis sits up to watch what the hell he’s doing.

“Harry what —”

Harry comes back to bed after having rummaged in his closet. He has something in his hand.

Louis gets it and his heart begins to swell with joy. He remembers that, apart from…the special type of presents Harry has given him all day long, he didn’t give him a “serious” one. Not that he minds. It’s just nice receiving a real present, even more if it’s from his favorite person.

Harry sits on the sheets in front of Louis, still totally naked: Louis looks at him for a second, he is the best gift in his life, he doesn’t really need anything else.

“Soooo” Harry starts, fidgeting with the little red packet he has between his hands. He’s nervous and Louis remembers a shy sixteen-year-old boy that comes back in that exact moment. He still takes his breath away. “I wanted to give you earlier but I think we got a bit lost in…everything else” he smiles. Louis nods. “Gimme! Come onn!” he smile, excited like a child, making grabby hands.

“No, just listen” Harry replies, with his usual calm.

Louis huffs. “Harold, I love you and I know you love me and I am literally covered in bruises and lovebites to prove it, so I don’t need —”  
Harry rolls his eyes, trying to still Louis who’s already bouncing under the sheets, impatient.

“I just wanted to say that it’s just a little present, I have a bigger one but has arrived to our house in London and…” he looks at Louis who is clearly trying to take the packet from Harry and not listening. Harry swears he’s in love with a 5-year-old in a 22-year-old body. A 22-year-old gorgeous body.

“Okay whatevs, I can never be romantic on you” he complains handing him the packet.

Louis beams, laughing and opens the packet quickly. What he finds it’s an envelope.

“What it is, Harold???” he asks, curious.

Harry looks at him. “Find out by yourself Lou, you didn’t want to listen to me…I might have explained”

“Uhm, let’s see…” he opens the envelope and what he sees it’s two tickets. Two flight tickets.

As soon as he looks at the destination he meets Harry’s eyes and they seem to talk without speak a word, something usual.

“Harry….” he says.

The destination is Paris. One of Louis’ favorite place. The one when they had that special dinner one year ago, the one when they fell in love over and over again in that private booth of the restaurant, the night Louis gave him the promise ring Harry still has in a secret place to not lose it. The night Harry gave Louis his heart, forever.

Harry scoots closer and leans against the headboard just like Louis, next to him.

“One minute to midnight” he checks. “You better say something or I might think you don’t like it..there’s no date in it so we can go whenever we want, whenever we can, just you and I…” Harry smiles.

Louis is trying not to cry, because seriously, he’s 22 not 14 anymore. Yet he feels 14 around Harry. It’s something he cannot help. His voice breaks a bit and Harry knows but he doesn’t say anything.  
“So you like the idea???”  
Louis looks at him in the eyes. “Marry me, Harry Styles. Marry the fuck out of me.” he says, in his usual style.

Harry laughs but then he leans closer and kisses him sweetly.

The clock ticks the midnight. “Of course I will, you already asked me like…three hundred times.”  
“I want to marry you tonight, now, this…this is beautiful, Paris..I mean…it’s so.. oh my god..”  
“I know it’s a cliché but I couldn’t resist, it’s the city of love after all…and I love you Boo, always have always will. Happy birthday.”  
Louis jumps on him, with his arms on his shoulder and kisses him so intense for a while, tickets in one hand still.

“I love you I love you I love you Harry, thank you” he says punctuating everything with a kiss.

Harry smiles again. “Yeah, me too. Oh and…happy Christmas I guess”  
“Happy Christmas baby, I’ve got a present too for Christmas, you know”

“Please tell me it doesn’t involve me on you again because I might die of a stroke this time” Harry huffs crawling under the sheets again. He automatically curls on Louis, hugging him, holding him.

Louis loses himself again in his eyes, sated and happy.

“No, just sleep baby, tomorrow I’ll give you mine.”  
“Tomorrow.” Harry repeats before the two of them fall asleep and nobody can tell where Louis’ body ends and Harry’s starts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx


End file.
